Hikari To Yami No Unmei
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Hikari To Yami No Unmei (El Destino De La Oscuridad Y La Luz): Kurahashi Himeko es una Sacerdotisa cuyo deber es proteger a Asato Tsuzuki, por accidente conoce a Kazutaka Muraki en la Cd. de Nagasaki y, al ayudarle inconscientemente a secuestrar a Kurosaki Hisoka, el compañero de Tsuzuki, ella conoce a su protegido. PAREJA: Himeko & Hisoka YAOI: Muraki x Tsuzuki x Hijiri
1. Capitulo 1: Una Doncella Misteriosa

_Himeko: ¿Quién podría amarme lo suficiente para estar dispuesto a perder su preciada vida?... Si alguien se ahogara y muriera en el mar por mi amor... Entonces podría liberarme de esta piedra y volver a vivir... Vivir... Si yo fuese a reencarnar en alguien más, y vivir con la persona que me trajera de vuelta... Será cuando llore en mi soledad... Al buscar mi piedra, lloraría... Incluso si mi sangre se añeja como el vino, ¿de qué podrá servir? Ello no traerá de vuelta al que tanto cuidó de mí... Desde lo profundo del mar..._

_**~HIKARI TO YAMI NO UNMEI~**_

**Capitulo 1: "Una Doncella Misteriosa"**

Tsuzuki: ¡Ha llegado mi momento de atacar! -Tiene una visión del chico castaño claro- ¡Hisoka!  
Muraki: Simplemente irritante.  
Muraki chisca sus dedos, haciendo que su invocación ataque la barrera que mantenía protegido a Hisoka, haciendo que esta tenga una grieta.  
Tsuzuki: ¡Hisoka!  
Muraki: Es un verdadero estorbo. le eliminaré de una vez por todas.  
Tsuzuki: ¡Nooo!  
Muraki: Tsuzuki, por favor, míreme sólo a mí, y déjeme ser el único que le vea sucumbir.  
Muraki repite una vez más su acción.  
Tsuzuki: ¡Detente!  
Por un espacio pequeño entre 2 paredes de la catedral, una chica de cabello negro hasta sus rodillas, de ojos color rojo carmesí que lograban divisarse como idos, hipnotizados, luciendo un hermoso vestído azul oscuro sin mangas, al cuerpo y con un pequeño listón en su cabello simulndo una diadema que relucía ante su tono de piel un tanto pálido se encontraba observando todo.  
Himeko: -Hipnotizada- Muraki-sensei...  
Hisoka: Tsu... ¡Tsuzuki!  
Himeko: ¿Qué es...? ¡Ah~!  
Hiroka: ¡Tsuzuki!  
Gushousin: ¡Tsuzuki-san!  
La joven, al oir aquél horrorizado grito del chico rubio despierta de su hipnósis, lo único que logra hacer es dejarse caer en el piso, cubirendo sus oídos.  
Voces: Himeko... Himeko... Mátalos... Himeko... Hazlo... Himeko...  
Himeko: Cállense... Por favor...  
Muraki: Aunque sea un Shinigami, tras recibir semejante impacto perderá sus facultades durante un tiempo. Y ahora, muchacho, ¡aléjate! Él es mío.  
Himeko: Muraki-sensei... Ayúdeme... Por favor...  
Muraki: -Usando telepatía- Hime-san, ¿qué te ha pasado? Solías ser mucho más resistente y fuerte antes, ahora solo eres una gatita asustada. Cuando acabe con él, arreglaremos cuentas, hasta entonces, estas sola.  
Himeko: No puede hacerme esto... Muraki-sensei... ¡Ah~! -Siendo atormentada por las voces-  
Muraki: Que amistad tan connmovedora. Me pone de los nervios.  
Himeko: Esa luz... ¿Qué es...?  
Hisoka se encontraba de pie, con el cuerpo de Tsuzuki recargado en su hombro derecho, un aura se encontraba rodeando al cuerpo de Hisoka, el cuál, ahora estaba siendo usado por Tsuzuki.  
Himeko: Ese chico... -Se desmalla-  
Muraki: -Pensando- ¿Acaso han combinado sus poderes? ¿De dónde han sacado esa capacidad?  
Tsuzuki: - En el cuerpo de Hisoka, haciendo una invocación- Ruego a los doce dioses que me protegen, vengan a mí. ¡Vamos, Suzaku!  
En ese momento, un fénix de fuego gigante aparece, el gran Dios Suzaku había aparecido para proteger a Tsuzuki.  
Muraki: ¡Suzaku!  
Tsuzuki: ¡Llamarada!  
Muraki: ¡Qué invocación tan fabulosa!  
Ambas invocaciones atacan, el poder de Suzaku era impresionante que fácilmente derrota a la invocación de Muraki.  
Muraki: Impresionante. Ahora deseo mucho más, Tsuzuki.  
Tsuzuki regresa a su cuerpo, sosteniendo ahora el de Hisoka, quien se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento. Himeko despierta al fin terminado el enfrentamiento.  
Himeko: Muraki-sensei... Me traicionó... -Se desvanece-  
Tsuzuki: Muraki.  
Muraki: Volveremos a vernos.  
Muraki desaparece entre las llamaradas.  
Gushousin: -Afuera de la catedral- Tsuzuki-san... Hisoka...  
El lugar se incendia por completo, para su suerte, Tsuzuki logra salir sano y salvo con Hisoka cargado en su espalda.  
Gushousin: Menos mal...  
Un rato despues, en el barandal cerca de la Bahía en Nagasaki, la lluvia se había desatado, Himeko se encontraba sentada en el piso lagrimeando.  
Himeko: Muraki-sensei... ¿Por qué...?... ¿Sólo queria utilizarme para raptar al chico...?  
Mientras, no muy lejos de Himeko, Hisoka se encontraba recargado en el barandal mirando hacia el frente, en eso Tsuzuki se para a un lado de él.  
Hisoka: Voltea a ver a Tsuzuki- Tsuzuki.  
Tsuzuki: ¿Ya te has recuperado? No te esfuerces demasiado.  
Hisoka: -Mira al frente-Lo mismo te digo.  
Himeko: Ese chico rubio... Es el que tanto anhelaba asesinar Muraki-san... Su acompañante... ¿Podrá ser mi protegido? ¿Acaso uno de ellos dos es Tsuzuki Asato?  
Hisoka: ¿Sabes por qué me convertí en Shinigami? Para encontrar a aquél que me asesinó. Y aunque pudiera encontrarle, sabía que no podría hacer nada. Aún así, quería conocer la verdad.  
Tsuzuki: ¿Te has librado de la percepción de los sentimientos desde que te encontraste con Muraki?  
Hisoka: No lo sé. La oscuridad de su corazón era tan profunda que ni yo mismo pude entenderla.  
Hisoka se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su compañero.  
Tsuzuki: ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
Hisoka: Si no te gusta trabjar conmigo, podemos cortar de raíz nuestra relación.  
Tsuzuki: -Levanta un poco su vista- A ver... Nunca he tenido un compañero tan majadero como tú. Ers un crío que actúa sin razonar y nunca escucha. Pensaba decir eso... pero he cambiado de opinión.  
Hisoka voltea su rostro y mira a Tsuzuki, quién realiza la misma acción ante Hisoka.  
Tsuzuki: Tendrás que seguir aguantándome, Hisoka.  
Hisoka: Tsuzuki...  
Tsuzuki: Creo que su poder te ha afectado a la mente... -Regresa su vista al frente- Te ayudaré cuando él vuelva a intentar herirte.  
Tsuzuki arrejunta a Hisoka un poco a él, tomándolo de la cabeza, Hisoka solo se agacha y algo melancólico exclama.  
Hisoka: ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por otra persona? - Levanta su mirada hacia Tsuzuki- Cuando iba a matarme, ¡te lo tomaste como algo personal! ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? -Levanta aún más su rostro- ¿Por qué? Yo sólo soy...  
Tsuzuki: Porque eres mi compañero. -Mira a Hisoka-  
Hisoka se recarga de espalda en el barandal.  
Hisoka: Mira que eres idiota.  
Tsuzuki: Vamos a comer algo. Celebremos que vuelves a ser mi compañero. -Camina-  
Hisoka: ¡Hey, no tomes tú solo las decisiones! - Alcanza a Tsuzuki-  
Himeko: Debo hablar con ellos, debo encontrar a Asato-san.  
Tsuzuki: ¿Qué podríamos comer?  
Hisoka: Para empezar, ¿llevas dinero encima?  
Tsuzuki: ¿Qué tal comida china? ¿O japonesa? ¿Italiana tal vez? ¿O mejor Tailandesa super picante?  
Hisoka: Pero luego no quiero tragarme la bronca de Tatsumi.  
Tsuzuki: ¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?  
Himeko se pone frente a Hisoka y Tsuzuki.  
Hisoka: ¡¿Pero tú eres...?!  
_~Flashback~_  
Muraki: Hime-san, cuida que el chico no intente escapar, iré a Nagasaki un rato. -Toma a Himeko de la barbilla, levantando su rostro-  
Himeko: -Hipnotizada- Como diga, Muraki-sensei.  
_~Fin del Flashback~_  
Hisoka: -Furioso- ¡Tú eres la ayudante de Muraki, Hime-san! ¡¿Qué quieres?!  
Tsuzuki: ¿Ayudante de Muraki?  
Himeko: ¡Ya no trabajo para él!... Nunca quise hacerlo... Por eso él me sometía a hipnósis... Al igual que a María Wong... ¡Y no vuelvas a llamárme "Hime-san"! ¡Mi nombre es Himeko!  
Hisoka: ¿Himeko?  
Tsuzuki: Dime, ¿a qué has venido a buscarnos?  
Himeko: ¿Quién de ustedes es Asato Tsuzuki?  
Tsuzuki: Soy yo.  
Himeko: Tsuzuki-sama.  
Tsuzuki: ¿Tsuzuki-sama?  
Himeko: -Hace reverencia ante Tsuzuki- Me complace conocerlo, he sido un poco grosera, debo presentarme debidamente... Mi nombre es Himeko Kurahashi, tengo 16 años y de ahora en adelante seré su protectora.  
Tsuzuki: ¿Mi protectora? ¿De qué hablas?  
Himeko: Verá... Yo soy la Sacerdotisa De La Luna y El Agua... Fuí enviada por Eiri-sensei para cumplir mi misión de proteger al Shinigami Asato Tsuzuki.  
Tsuzuki: Ya veo...  
Hisoka: -Pensando- Esta chica... ¿Por qué me parece familiar...?... Si... Se parece mucho a ella... Pero su cabello y ojos son de color diferente... No... No puede ser ella.  
Tsuzuki: ¿Hisoka?  
Hisoka: ¿Eh?  
Tsuzuki: Vamos, despierta chico, te decía que deberías presentarte formalmente con ella.  
Hisoka: Ah... Mi nombre es Hisoka Kurosaki.  
Himeko: Te llamaré Kurosaki-san, dime, ¿tienes 16 años, verdad?  
Hisoka: S-Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Himeko: Por tu físico.  
Hisoka: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Himeko: conozco muchos chicos de diferentes edades, tu cuerpo no está tan desarrollado, por eso supuse que tenías 16 años.  
Hisoka: -Avergonzado y sonrojado- Eres una descarada Kurahashi-san, mira que fijarte primero en mi cuerpo.  
Himeko: -Sonrojada y avergonzada- ¡Eres idiota Kurosaki-san! Solo dije mi pensar, no es para que pienses eso de mí, no es mu culpa que estés tan mal desarrollado.  
Hisoka: -Enfrentándola- ¿Qué cosa has dicho?  
Himeko: -Enfrentándolo- Lo que has oido.  
Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos desafíandose mutuamente, Tsuzuki los separa poniéndose en medio de ambos pero riéndose como de costumbre.  
Tsuzuki: Ya cálmense, jaja, mejor vamos a comer.  
Himeko: -Sonrojada- Como ordene Tsuzuki-sama.  
Hisoka: Tsk.  
Los tres caminan hacía Nagasaki para comer algo en el restaurante, Himeko iba en medio de ambos, Hisoka seguía con su confusión.  
Hisoka: -Pensando- Realmente... Me recuerda mucho a ella... Pero no puede ser... Minako-san era rubia y de ojos azul zafiro, Himeko tiene su cabello negro y ojos carmesí... Además sus nombres son diferentes... Definitívamente no son la misma persona, Himeko no es Minako... No lo es... Es solo un parecido... Nada más...  
_**~CONTINUARA~**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El Secreto De La Doncella 1

_Hisoka: ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Por qué Kurahashi-san me recuerda tanto a esa joven?... Si... Esa joven... Aquella que cuidó de mí cuando nadie más lo hizo... Aquella que me entregó su amor puro y sincero cuando hasta mis padres me aborrecían... La joven que estuvo a mi lado cuando caía en la oscura soledad... Si... Esa linda chica que solía decir: "Tranquilo que todo estará bien, confía en mí"... Ella nunca supo quién era yo realmente... ¿Cómo hubiera sido conmigo al saber que yo era ese chico que incluso sus padres odiaban?... ¿Qué hubiera pensado ella de mí?... Aunque en vida nunca fuí capaz de decirlo... Yo la amo... Ha sido mi primer amor... Esa dulce, tierna, bondadosa, gentíl e inteligente joven... La que me dió todo sin pedir nada... Mi adorada Minako Amano... La dulce chica... De la que yo me enamoré..._

_**~HIKARI TO YAMI NO UNMEI~**_

**Capitulo 2: "El Secreto Detrás De La Doncella Parte 1: La Cita"**

Jefe: ¿Himeko Kurahashi?  
Tsuzuki: Sí.  
Watari: No había oido nombrar el apellido Kurahashi por aquí.  
Tatsumi: A todo esto, ¿dónde está Kurosaki-san?  
Tsuzuki: Se encuentra con Himeko-san.  
Watari: Espera, dijiste que no se llevaron bien, ¿por qué los dejaste solos?  
Tsuzuki: Para que se conozcan más. ¿Qué mejor método para unirlos que dejarlos solos?  
Tatsumi: Podría pasar eso, o podrían matarse uno al otro.  
Mientras en el pasillo, Hisoka se encontraba vigilando a Himeko.  
Hisoka: Sólo quiero que tengas algo muy en claro Kurahashi-san.  
Himeko: ¿El qué?  
Hisoka: No te creo ni la más mínima palabra.  
Himeko: Tsuzuki-sama confía en mí al igual que Tatsumi-san y Watari-san, ¿por qué tu no Kurosaki-san?  
Hisoka: ¡¿Cómo creerte cuando tú ayudaste a Muraki a secuestrarme?! Me tuviste vigilado y viste como él me torturaba y no hiciste nada ¡¿Cómo esperas que confíe en tí?!  
Himeko: Muraki-san... Muraki-san dijo que tu sólo le dabas problemas... Me dijo que el día en que se conocieron no fue el mejor momento... ¿Qué pasó esa noche Kurosaki-san?  
Hisoka: ¡Cállate, cállate, CALLATE!  
Himeko: ¿Acaso Muraki-san te...?  
Hisoka: -Cubriéndose los oidos- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡NO DIGAS MAS! ¡Tsuzuki! ¡TSUZUKI!  
Himeko: Lo siento... No quise incomodárte...  
Tatsumi: El jefe desea conocerte Kurahashi-san, ven.  
Himeko: Sí.  
Himeko pasa por un lado de Hisoka, se para a un lado de él y le susurra al oido.  
Himeko: -Susurrando- Te veo en el lugar donde te encontré junto a Tsuzaki-sama, no faltes Kurosaki-san.  
Tatsuki: Vámos.  
Himeko: Hasta pronto, Ku-ro-sa-ki-san.  
Himeko se va detrás de Tatsumi, mientras Hisoka se voltea y los ve alejarse.  
Hisoka: ¿Por qué son tan iguales... Y a la vez tan diferentes?...  
Jefe: ¿Tú eres Himeko Kurahashi?  
Himeko: Así es.  
Jefe: Dime, ¿de dónde eres?  
Himeko: Crecí en Nagasaki, pero nací en América.  
Watari: ¿América?  
Himeko: Sí, mi padre tenía una empresa en América, mi madre era cantante en Shinjuku, yo solía quedarme en casa con Eiri-sensei, mi niñero en ese entonces en la Mansión que papá me había obsequiado aquí en Nagasaki, cuando papá murió la empresa se lleno de deudas y fracasos hasta que llegó a la ruina, mamá murió poco tiempo después cuando su avión explotó de regreso a Nagasaki, nadie sorevivió al impacto, yo tenía 8 años cuando quedé huérfana.  
Tatsumi: Hisoka-san nos comentó que tú trabajas para Muraki.  
Jefe: ¿Cómo conociste a Muraki?  
Himeko: Cuando me convertí en Sacerdotisa acababa de cumplir 16 años, Eiri-sensei era mi Guardián encargado de enseñarme lo escencial para una Sacerdotisa y me llevó con él a Kyoto dónde me enseñó todo lo que sé hasta ahora, cuando me dió la noticia de que el Shinigami Asato Tsuzuki había sido localizado me informó que mi deber era ser la Protectora de él y me envió a buscarlo, no se como fue pero terminé en Nagasaki, estuve a punto de ser mordida por María en su estado vampireszco, pero logré salvarme, fue cuando me encontré con Muraki, me dijo que yo era perfecta y que necesitaba de mí, no quise ir con él y me sometió a una hipnosis, siempre que quería huir volvía a hipnotizarme para que yo hiciera lo que deseaba, en eso iba incluido ayudarlo a secuestrar a Kurosaki-san, cuando vi lo que le causó a Tsuzuki durante esa pelea, me di cuenta que Muraki no era el que yo creía, el me confió tanto, sin embargo, nunca me contó que sucedió la noche que conoció a Hisoka.  
Jefe: Ya veo.  
Himeko: No tengo intención de dañarlos, solo quiero cumplir mi misión como Sacerdotisa protegiendo a Tsuzaki-sama, pueden mantenerme vigilada las 24 horas no me molestará, si con eso logro tener su confianza estoy dispuesta a todo.  
Tsuzuki: Yo confío en Himeko-san jefe.  
Tatsumi: Estoy de acuerdo con Tsuzuki-san.  
Watari: Yo igual.  
Hisoka: Yo no.  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka.  
Gushousin: ¿Hisoka-san?  
Hioska: ¡Me niego a creer en ella! ¡Ella dejó que Muraki me secuestrara! ¡Ella está con Muraki! De seguro está inventando todo esto para que confiemos en ella y así podernos atacar, o peor, conducir a Muraki a este lugar.  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka, todo estará bien, Himeko se ve que no tiene malas intenciones.  
Hisoka: ¡YO NO CONFIARE EN ELLA! ¡Ella no es mi-!  
Tatsumi: ¿Ah?  
Gushousin: Hisoka-san...  
Tsuzuki: ¿Ella no es tu quién, Hisoka?  
Hisoka: N-Nada, olvídenlo.  
Jefe: Kurosaki-san.  
Hisoka: ¿Si?  
Jefe: ¿Acaso conoces a Himeko de antes? ¿A qué te referías con "ella no es mi..."?  
Hisoka: Yo...  
_~Flashback~_  
Minako: Te amo...  
_~Fin del flashback~_  
Hisoka: Ella... ¡Ella no es mi Mina! -Sale corriendo-  
Tsuzuki: ¡Hisoka!  
Himeko: ¿Mina...?  
_~Flashback~_  
Masato: Siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el final, es una promesa.  
_~Fin del flashback~_  
Himeko -Pensando- No faltes Kurosaki-san... Te estaré esperando.  
Hisoka: -Pensando mientras corre- ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué? Eres un idiota Hisoka.  
_~Flashback~_  
Himeko: -Susurrando- Te veo en el lugar donde te encontré junto a Tsuzaki-sama, no faltes Kurosaki-san.  
_~Fin del Flashback~_  
Hisoka: Himeko... Kurahashi... ¿Quién eres en verdad?...  
Al fin llegada la hora del encuentro, Himeko yacía en el lugar acordado.  
Himeko: Ya tardó demasiado... ¿Dónde estás Kurosaki?  
En eso la joven logra ver a lo lejos al castaño, cuando al fin están de frente se miran a los ojos profundamente.  
Himeko: -Pensando- Esos ojos verdes...  
Hisoka: ¿Para que querías que viniera?  
Himeko: Acompáñame.  
Hisoka: ¿A dónde?  
Himeko: ¿El jefe no te lo dijo?  
Hisoka: ¿Qué?  
Himeko: Debemos tener una "cita".  
Hisoka: ¡Eh! ¡¿Po-Por qué?!  
Himeko: Para que nos llevemos mejor, no quería, pero es una orden, estaremos vigilados toda la noche por Tatsumi, Watari y Gushousin.  
Hisoka: Menudo enredo... Quiero adivinar que fue idea de Tsuzuki.  
Himeko: Si, fue Tsuzuki-sama quién le dió la idea al jefe, ya que ambos tenemos la misma edad... Pensaban que...  
Hisoka: ¿Qué? ¿Qué podíamos ser pareja?  
Himeko: Supongo, no lo dijeron exactamente así, pero me lo dieron a entender por sus miradas y comportamiento tan exraño y repentino.  
Hisoka: Bueno, vayámos a comer.  
Himeko: Está bien, tu decide a dónde ir.  
Hisoka: Vale.  
El chico mete sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras camina viendo el paisaje al igual que Himeko, detrás de ellos, Tatsumi y Watari vigilaban que cumplieran con la cita acordada.  
Watari: ¿Crées que funcionará?  
Tatsumi: Espero, de lo contrario Kurosaki-san matará a Tsuzuki-san.  
Watari: Creo que de todos modos lo matará.  
Mientras en el restaurante, Himeko y Hisoka se encontraban cenado mientras Gushousin los vigilaba.  
Hisoka: Una cita ¿eh?  
Himeko: No sé que pretende Tsuzuki-sama, pero no logrará que me fije en ti, mis sentimientos sólo le pertenecen a él...  
Hisoka: Una pregunta, ¿tienes novio?  
Himeko: Pues... No...  
Hisoka: ¿Y a qué se debe?  
Himeko: Es algo que no te incumbe Kurosaki.  
Hisoka: "Lo siento", sólo quería conocerte más Kurahashi-san.  
Himeko: -Pensando- Hisoka Kurosaki... Tienes un gran parecido con Masato Kudou...  
Hisoka: Señorita, la cuenta por favor.  
Himeko: -Sonrojada y pensando- ¡Ku-Kurosaki va a pagar!  
Hisoka: Quédece con el cambio.  
Señorita: Gracias joven, que usted y su novia tengan buena noche. -Se retira-  
Hisoka/Himeko: -Sonrojados- ¡¿No-Novia?!  
Hisoka: Vámonos.  
Himeko: Ah, sí.  
Los chicos regresan al barandal, ambos observaban la Luna brillando mientras el viento soplaba un poco dando una exquisíta brisa.  
Hisoka: Kurahashi-san.  
Himeko: Dime, Kurosaki.  
Hisoka: ¿Cómo nace una Sacerdotisa? ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades? Cuéntame.  
Himeko: Pues... Verás...  
En eso se escucha un grito de horror.  
Himeko: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!  
Hisoka: ¡Por aquí!  
El chico corre entre los árboles y Himeko le sigue, al llegar al lugar del grito, observan a Muraki sosteniendo a una chica amenazándola con una navaja en su cuello.  
Muraki: Hime-san.  
Himeko: Muraki.  
Muraki mira directamente a Himeko hipnotizándola como antes.  
Muraki: Que buena niña, regresaste con papá. Ahora Hime-san, ¡Destruye a ese estorbo!  
Himeko: -Hipnotizada- Como ordene, Muraki-sama.  
Himeko hace aparecer unas cadenas rodeadas de un aura oscura, las cuales lanza directo a Hisoka atrapándolo en ellas.  
Hisoka: ¡Traicionera! ¡Dijiste que no nos lastimarías! ¡TRAIDORA! ¡Suéltame! ¡HIMEKOOOO~!  
_**~CONTINUARA~**_


End file.
